The Story of Nelson's Nephew Nigel
Nelson's nephew starts to act very naughty while the other animals are talking. The other animals try to keep him out of the habit of causing chaos. Summary Main Zoo Lucy gives the animals a biscuit. She later throws the empty bag of biscuits on the ground. The animals do not like the habit of throwing the bag on the ground, which is considered littering and naughty behaviour. Story Nelson cannot look for his nephew Nigel during the rainy season. Suddenly, his nephew began sliding down on him. Nelson brings him to the other animals before the rain arrives. Upon meeting the other animals, Nelson begins to talk to them about his nephew. Suddenly, Nigel gets distracted by a fly without causing any trouble. The next day, the two went on sightseeing. The two have their first stop at the garden of Georgina. Nigel begins to use some of the watermelons and bananas without permission from Georgina. However, he soon realizes to always be with Nelson. The two began meeting Audrey building a new nest. While watching over three of her eggs, Nigel is acting suspicious by breaking some of the sticks. Nigel doesn't respond to Audrey after being warned. Nigel also became very suspicious by turning the pool into mud while exploring on his own, which contains Doris, Toby, and Kevin bathing in. The animals have a council at the tree to know about havoc caused by Nigel. The rain arrives across Africa, and the animals are building up piles of fruits. Nigel refuses to listen to the other animals during the rain. Nigel soon caused a mess during the storm. He is too embarrassed to stay in the shady tree. Nigel made the noble choice about apologizing for his unacceptable behaviour. The next day, the flowers begin to bloom after the storm. All the animals took a look at the flowers. Moral Ending Lucy learns about science after listening to the story. She said that Nigel was planting the seeds which where thrown away, in which the rain began making them grow. However, the rubbish doesn't grow during rainy weather and instead makes a mess when thrown away. Lucy has an idea with the rubbish: she wants to clean up the whole zoo! It is too late to clean up. First Appearances * Nigel the Elephant Calf Gallery Ep 53 2.jpg Ep 53 3.jpg Ep 53 4.jpg Ep 53 5.jpg Ep 53 6.jpg Ep 53 7.jpg Ep 53 8.jpg Ep 53 9.jpg Ep 53 10.jpg Ep 53 11.jpg Ep 53 12.jpg Ep 53 13.jpg Ep 53 14.jpg Ep 53 15.jpg Ep 53 16.jpg Ep 53 17.jpg Ep 53 18.jpg Ep 53 19.jpg Ep 53 20.jpg Ep 53 21.jpg Ep 53 22.jpg Ep 53 23.jpg Ep 53 24.jpg Ep 53 25.jpg Ep 53 26.jpg Ep 53 27.jpg Ep 53 28.jpg Ep 53 29.jpg Ep 53 30.jpg Ep 53 31.jpg Ep 53 32.jpg Ep 53 33.jpg Ep 53 34.jpg Ep 53 35.jpg Ep 53 36.jpg Ep 53 37.jpg Ep 53 38.jpg Ep 53 39.jpg Ep 53 40.jpg Ep 53 41.jpg Ep 53 42.jpg Ep 53 43.jpg Ep 53 44.jpg Ep 53 45.jpg Ep 53 46.jpg Ep 53 47.jpg Ep 53 48.jpg Ep 53 49.jpg Ep 53 50.jpg Ep 53 51.jpg Ep 53 52.jpg Ep 53 53.jpg Ep 53 54.jpg Ep 53 55.jpg Ep 53 56.jpg Ep 53 57.jpg Ep 53 58.jpg Ep 53 59.jpg Ep 53 60.jpg Ep 53 61.jpg Ep 53 62.jpg Ep 53 63.jpg Ep 53 64.jpg Ep 53 65.jpg Ep 53 66.jpg Ep 53 67.jpg Ep 53 68.jpg Ep 53 69.jpg Ep 53 70.jpg Ep 53 71.jpg Ep 53 72.jpg Ep 53 73.jpg Ep 53 74.jpg Ep 53 75.jpg Ep 53 76.jpg Ep 53 77.jpg Ep 53 78.jpg Ep 53 79.jpg Ep 53 80.jpg Ep 53 81.jpg Video Trivia * The fly that distracted Nigel seems to have a different look than the one in Season 1. The fly is the second insect in Adobe Flash. * The lullaby music has a different tune in this episode. * This is the first episode in Adobe Flash. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes